


Atramento

by eorumverba



Series: piercing au [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Minho shrugs and smiles wide and it makes the butterflies multiply, makes Jonghyun want Minho to press kisses to his cheeks and maybe his mouth too. “That sounds good.”





	

The bell over the door chimes and Jonghyun ignores it, continues scrolling through the article on his phone until the person in front of him clears their throat. It’s only Minho, and Jonghyun huffs.  


“Jinki’s not here, go bother someone else.”

Minho just smiles a soft, charming grin as he shakes his head. “I wasn’t looking for Jinki, I was looking for you. Do you want to get lunch?”

“I can’t leave the desk-”

“Neither of us have been getting any customers, come on.” Minho’s wearing a tank top that shows off his tattoo sleeves and Jonghyun can’t help staring at the ink staining his skin when he moves.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why me? You always take Jinki out.”

Minho frowns a little bit, then grins and shrugs. “Well, you’re cute too, so why not?”

_Oh_. Jonghyun is _weak_ for tall boys with cute smiles and compliments to give. It takes just one moment for him to decide, and after grabbing his phone and keys, he follows Minho outside and locks up.

“Where are we eating?”

“What are you hungry for?”

“I’m not that hungry actually...just a smoothie is fine. I had a big breakfast.”

“Smoothies it is then.” That said, they start down the street, and for some reason, Jonghyun isn’t prepared for the way Minho’s hand slides down to hold his. His hand is calloused and warm and Jonghyun thinks their hands are a perfect fit. That does nothing to soothe the butterflies threatening to burst from his stomach. (He thinks he might have a _tiny_ crush on MInho.)

Fifteen minutes later and they’re sipping their smoothies at a table for two outside; it’s warm and Jonghyun’s eyes keep straying across each tattoo and back up to Minho’s face, the warmth in his eyes, the curve of his lips around his straw, his hands. He kind of wants Minho to reach across the table and grasp his hand, kind of wants to be bold enough to do it himself, but he also doesn’t want Minho to misunderstand.

“I’m glad you don’t hate me,” Minho sounds amused and Jonghyun jumps in his seat, shock widening his eyes.

“I don’t hate you! I couldn’t ever hate you!”

“Funny,” Minho looks down to stir his drink, then takes a slow sip before continuing, mirth in his eyes, “the way you always grumble when you see me.”

“Because you steal my intern! They need to concentrate on their job, not on you!”

Minho laughs then, loud and unabashed and Jonghyun frowns. “What?”

“Jinki’s way more responsible than you think, Jjong.”

“Shut up,” Jonghyun sniffs, “do you want to come over? We can close early. It’s Friday anyway.”

Minho shrugs and smiles _wide_ and it makes the butterflies multiply, makes Jonghyun want Minho to press kisses to his cheeks and _maybe_ his mouth too. “That sounds good.”

They’re quiet as they walk back to Jonghyun’s; Minho doesn’t reach out to hold Jonghyun’s hand, but when Jonghyun lets his hand brush against Minho’s, he twines their fingers together, rubs his thumb in idle circles against Jonghyun’s skin. It makes a giddy little smile flit across Jonghyun’s lips and he doesn’t bother trying to smother it, not even when he sees Minho look down at him. He glances back up and Minho’s gaze is soft and the smile on his lips is warm and it makes Jonghyun feel so _happy_ , so loved.

(He thinks his tiny crush isn’t tiny anymore.)

When they get to Jonghyun’s house, Jonghyun leads Minho to the kitchen and pulls out from the drawer a length of wire. “Gonna make you a flower crown, so bend over okay? Gotta measure.”

Minho leans down obligingly and Jonghyun stands on his toes to measure a length of wire around Minho’s head. “Do we need to go to the store for flowers?”

Jonghyn wrinkles his nose and leads Minho to the backyard, grumpy frown disappearing when they step out onto the deck. “Nope!”

“That’s gorgeous,” Minho sounds impressed as he looks out at the garden of flowers that decorates most of the backyard, “you did this yourself?”

“Taeminnie helped,” Jonghyun still remembers the afternoons they’d spent choosing flowers, planting them, laying in the grass and the fresh soil and sharing kisses that tasted of lemonade, “it was really fun.”

“Is that so?” Minho sounds so _fond_ that Jonghyun squeaks, moves away because he already feels little pricks of embarrassment (from what, he doesn’t know) and instead of replying to Minho’s comment, he spins away to the rose bush to pick a few stalks - he refills the vase in the kitchen and then comes back out and wraps the stems around the wire.

“Why’d you do that?”

“It’s the base for the crown,” Jonghyun mumbles, glances up at Minho and then back down when he sees the fond look on Minho’s face, “stop looking at me like that…”

“I’m not looking like anything, Jonghyunnie-”

“Shh!” Jonghyun stomps his foot, trying not to giggle, “you’re distracting me!”

Minho falls silent obligingly, but Jonghyun can still feel his gaze on him even as he goes down the steps to pick out flowers. “Do you want flowers all the way around? Or just half?”

“Just half, I don’t want to use up all your pretty flowers.”

“You won’t! I wanna make it for you!”

“Just half,” Minho says it more firmly and Jonghyun pouts, but nods. When Jonghyun goes to pick the first flower, Minho stops him with a, “what kind is that?”

“This one’s an apple blossom. Pretty, right?” Jonghyun bends over to cut a shoot so there’s 2 inches of stem, “hold this, okay?”

Jonghyun moves to the next flower, a white gardenia, then pretty blue hyacinths and forget-me-nots. When he’s got all he wants, they move over to the big tree at the far corner of the backyard and Jonghyun sits. He squeaks when Minho sits next to him only to lay his head in his lap, stares at him with those warm big eyes and soft expression.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, you’re just comfortable. Should I move?”

Jonghyun shakes his head, tries and fails to hide his smile. “It’s fine, Minho…”

“It doesn’t sound fine, Jonghyunnie.”

Instead of arguing, Jonghyun just huffs and begins to wrap his floral wire around the stems of his hyacinths. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” It’s kind of hard to concentrate with Minho’s free hand tracing idle paths against the skin of Jonghyun’s stomach, with his warm gaze, with the soft smile on his lips and in his eyes.

“What do your tattoos mean?”

Minho hums and points to the tattoo on the inside of his wrist, a thin mickey mouse outline with the word [smile](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/77/23/ea/7723ea49c0e3efbbc5038c8fb012564a.jpg) written in it. “My students gave me almost all of the tattoos on my arms. Luna did this one as a reminder to smile. She also did this one.” the one on the inside of his left forearm that looks like a [galaxy](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/guy-with-musical-waves-tattoos-outer-forearm.jpg) inside his arm.

“Amber did this one.” Minho holds up his right hand and turns palm side down, shows Jonghyun the minimalist [black](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/13/4c/d4/134cd43df74c2fa112e81e054407ff5c.jpg) fading to gray to skin, “I didn’t like the idea, but I think it looks good. She also did this to remind me to live my life to the fullest even when no one’s watching.” the [clock](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/time-clock-tattoos-for-men.jpg) inside the eye on his upper right arm.

All along the outside of his left arm is a tattoo that looks like delicately painted brush [strokes](http://www.cuded.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/59-Watercolor-abstract-full-sleeve-tattoo.png) and on his shoulder is a [compass](http://cdn3.sortra.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/compass-tattoo-design06.jpg). “These two were Victoria’s. And these were Krystal’s.” the blocked out [tree](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/negative-space-abstract-life-death-linework-mens-forearm-tattoos.jpg) on each forearm, and the minimalist [design](http://www.cuded.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/60-Abstract-full-sleeve-tattoo.jpg) from his right arm to his neck.

“What about the hourglass and the feather?” In between Amber’s eye and one of Krystal’s trees is a pretty blue [feather](http://www.cuded.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/24-Watercolor-feather-tattoo-598x1024.jpg), and above that is an [hourglass](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/hourglass-life-and-death-male-3d-realistic-tattoo-sleeve-ideas.jpg) with a date written on it.

“I did those. The date is my birthday. Just reminders.”

“They’re all really nice…” Jonghyun has finished his flower crown by now, gently places it on Minho’s head and smooths out his hair around it, “flowers have meanings too, you know.”

“What are they, Jonghyunnie?”

“Gardenias mean joy,” Jonghyun traces the soft white petal and moves onto the blue forget-me-nots next to it, “and forget-me-nots, well. Remembrance. Hyacinths are for sincerity and apple blossoms are for promises. I...think they’re pretty, and I like what they stand for.”

“Is that all?” Minho sits up now, faces Jonghyun and he looks like a pretty elfen prince, all tan skin and pretty flower crown and warm face. One of Minho’s calloused hands makes its way to Jonghyun’s cheek and the thumb gently stroking there successfully makes Jonghyun forget the question.

“What?”

“Is that the only reason why you chose those flowers?”

Jonghyun shakes his head quickly, eyes widening when Minho leans in, nosing against his cheek. “Are you gonna tell me, Jonghyunnie?”

“I _might_ have a tiny crushie on you...” Jonghyun mumbles, “just maybe.”

“Just maybe?”

“Just maybe.” Jonghyun reaffirms.

Minho pulls away suddenly, just stares at Jonghyun with a little grin on his lips until the little prickles of embarrassment come back.

“What are you looking at?”

“You,” Minho says simply, and Jonghyun ducks his head to hide his flustered blush and grin.

“Why?”

“Because you’re cute,” Minho tilts Jonghyun’s face up, and now he looks serious, “can I kiss you? It’s fine if you say no.”

“You can...” Jonghyun swallows, licks his lips without thinking and then Minho’s lips are on his, soft and plush. Their kiss is soft and sweet and ends with Minho sucking Jonghyun’s lower lip between his before he pulls away.

“You’re a really good kisser,” Jonghyun says, dazed, “that was really nice.”

“Can I kiss you again then?”

Jonghyun tries not to giggle as he wraps his arms around Minho’s neck as Minho leans again.

Their kiss tastes like the sweet smoothies they’d had earlier.  



End file.
